


Doctor's Order

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: Phantom Thread (2017), The Little Stranger (2018), The Little Stranger - Sarah Waters
Genre: 1940s, Blackmail, Breastfeeding, Creampie, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Discussion of Abortion, Doctor/Patient, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Exhibitionism, F/M, Falling In Love, Faraday has telekinetic ability, Featherplay, Fire, Heartbreak, Hysteria, Insanity, Kissing, Love, Marriage, Masturbation, Medical Examination, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Period-Typical Sexism, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sexist Language, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, Telekinesis, Therapy, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, no protection, objectophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥AESTHETIC: https://66.media.tumblr.com/b62ff09c15c3d3f48d67d21e80f189de/40dde458aea048f5-67/s500x750/5bba3489880f0c5ee53043e88a39d1d14a69d020.jpgFC of Hannah: https://cdn.images.express.co.uk/img/dynamic/20/590x/secondary/Peaky-Blinders-season-5-Anya-Taylor-Joy-2004161.jpg?r=1566887991300
Relationships: Dr Faraday (The Little Stranger)/Reader, Dr Robert Hardy (Phantom Thread) / Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Doctor's Order

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.
> 
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
> Thank you for reading my work ♥
> 
> AESTHETIC: https://66.media.tumblr.com/b62ff09c15c3d3f48d67d21e80f189de/40dde458aea048f5-67/s500x750/5bba3489880f0c5ee53043e88a39d1d14a69d020.jpg
> 
> FC of Hannah: https://cdn.images.express.co.uk/img/dynamic/20/590x/secondary/Peaky-Blinders-season-5-Anya-Taylor-Joy-2004161.jpg?r=1566887991300

“You have to eat.” The young doctor sighed as he looked down at you then put the Baumanometer back inside his bag. “If this keeps going on like this I have to send you to the hospital….stick your tongue out, please.” You did and allowed him to examine you further, before he eventually put all his tools inside his bag then straightened up from your bed. “I’ll see you tomorrow Miss, please eat something…and try to live your life happier, your parents love you…Bye Miss (Y/N).”

You held your numb look on Dr. Hardy and watched him leave your room without saying anything, however as soon as the door was closed you buried your face into your pillow and broke out into tears, your whole body was shaking into the intensity of your crying. Your pillow was still quite damp from your morning tears, but now again it became soaked. You needed some hours to gather the strength to at least sit up on your bed, your shaky hand slipped onto your drawer’s knob and once you pulled it open your eyes fell onto the big scissor. Only a few cuts and you’d escape your lonely life, no more tears, no more sadness. But…what if you would panic or do it wrong? You heard enough of mental institutions to not want to end up there. With a thud the drawer was closed and you slowly walked up to the window of your upstairs room. You rested your eyes on the factory’s chimney and the dirty fume which was emitted through it. Not much of a view, but you preferred the factory over any other possible view, you didn’t wish to have a view on streets or parks full of lively and happy people. You watched as a pigeon flew down on the windowsill and for a while it just looked at you.

“You better fly away little one…this house is cursed.” 

You exhaled as you watched the pigeon eventually fly away. You closed your eyes down and hugged your legs to yourself. What did your parents’ love matter when you felt lonelier than ever? Everyone around your age were already married with children, or at least had a suitor but you. You remembered how at first you just stopped going out with your friends, since you weren’t interested in their lovely and perfect lives, but day after day it began to worsen to the point that you weren’t even able to leave your room. 

******************************************

On the next day when you were expecting Dr. Hardy’s usual visit you had an overwhelming anxiety as you noticed that he came in the company of another doctor. 

“Are you taking me away?” You didn’t move but it was obvious from your voice tone how worked up you’ve become. You held your eyes on the unknown doctor who closed the door of your room meanwhile Dr. Hardy casually walked up to your bed and put his bag down onto the bedside table. 

“No! But I brought a great doctor with me. He lately started working at the hospital, I happened to talk to him about you, and he’d like to help. He’s Dr. Faraday.” You cast your eyes onto the doctor who was a few years older than Dr. Hardy, he had a strange aura around him, which you didn’t know whether it scared or intrigued you. You trusted Dr. Hardy so for now you just remained in your bed and laid there patiently. As your doctor began the usual examination the lean doctor with the mustache has slowly walked up to your bed while he was observing you with his cold green pair of eyes. 

“Do you have your menstrual cycle regularly? Anything unusual about it?” Dr. Faraday asked on a dry and tired voice. 

“Yes…it does hurt quite a bit in the first few days, I’m close to fainting if I have to get up on those days.” You couldn’t help but flush from such a question, as a matter of fact Dr. Hardy never asked this of you, even if they were doctors, it still made you feel a little uncomfortable to answer it.

“If you’re finished Robert, I’d like to examine her myself. Although it’s already quite obvious to me what we’re dealing with.” 

“Really?” 

Dr. Hardy looked quite confused at Faraday, since he’s been examining you for almost a month now and wasn’t sure about the diagnosis. But once he’s finished listening to your breathing, he allowed Faraday to continue the examination.

You cast your eyes onto the new doctor more thoroughly. Ginger trimmed hair, pale skin, a mustache, which first looked odd but now as you’ve been looking at him for a few minutes you couldn’t really imagine him without it. He was skinny and taller than Dr. Hardy. You glanced back at the younger blonde doctor, with his gelled back longer locks, his warm blue pair of eyes, but you shivered as Faraday then pulled the blanket off you. Dr. Hardy who was sitting on the other side of the bed watched attentively while Faraday pressed his thin palm against the lower part of your stomach. 

“Take off your undergarment, please.” You flushed even more but after a little hesitation you reached down and pushed your panties down, shifting so it moved down under your knees. You cast your eyes at Dr. Hardy then back at Dr. Faraday who pressed his palm between your legs and glanced up at you with an unfazed look. “Do you feel some kind of pressure or pulsing?” You didn’t say a word and only nodded, for what he’s pulled his hand away. “I’d like to speak to you Dr. Hardy for a few moments.” You quickly pulled your panties back on and didn’t really know what to think as the two males have left your room. 

“Was…was that really necessary Dr. Faraday? We’re not gynecologists…what does it anyway have to do with her lethargy and lack of appetite?” Robert Hardy was a bit worked up and wasn’t quite sure he understood what was going on in his colleague’s mind. 

“Of course, we’re not. But isn’t it obvious to you, Dr. Hardy? She has female hysteria.” 

“Are you actually serious?! We’re not in the nineteenth century anymore, more doctors have debated that it isn’t even an existing diagnosis, but these are patients with anxiety or….or depression which can be treated with the right medication, or if necessary at a mental hospital…there’s no such thing as female hysteria!” Robert was honestly surprised that he had to have this conversation in the 1940s with a talented doctor!

“Don’t be daft Robert! Is this your method? Stuff her with pills then lock her in an asylum for the rest of her life? She’s not insane! Hysteria can be treated, and I guarantee you that her recovery would be miraculously fast if we’d go along with my therapy. Hysteria does exist. Just read all the medical dissertation and books written by well-respected doctors!” Faraday was worked up and actually ready to leave but Dr. Hardy stopped him. He was running out of ideas and didn’t want to see you in a straitjacket within a few weeks. 

You glanced up once they returned and Faraday has locked the door behind him. Dr. Hardy sat down at the left side of your bed and nervously looked at Faraday then at you. 

“Dr. Faraday will start a new therapy on you, he believes it’ll be the best for your recovery.” You nodded then glanced up at the ginger male who sat back down on the other side of your bed. “(Y/N) take off your underwear, please.” 

You felt how your heart began to beat faster now but you did as the younger doctor asked you to and has taken your panties off. You blushed as Faraday rolled up your nightdress, he ran his fingertips along your thighs then as he slipped his palm onto your lap, you slowly parted your legs a little. 

“What do you feel, Miss (Y/N)?” Dr. Faraday asked before he used his other hand too, as he soon pulled your pussy lips apart. 

“…warmness.” You squeezed the word out on your veiled voice. 

“Hm. “ Faraday nodded before he gently ran his pointing finger along your clit. “Look at it Dr. Hardy, not the usual pink color but a darker red shade…” You felt how your heart began to race faster as the younger doctor leaned down too and now both of them were observing your intimate area. “See how it glistens around the hole.” Dr. Hardy furrowed his brows and glanced a bit unsure at Faraday before he’s eventually nodded. “You might want to hold onto Miss (Y/N) ‘s hand now.” 

Dr. Hardy hesitated but eventually slipped his soft hand onto yours. You panted in the moment Faraday gently began to rub his thumb against your clit, and you held tighter onto the younger doctor’s hand. 

“It’s alright Miss (Y/N) , just take in even breath, in and out…that’s it.” You curled your toes and tried to breathe like Dr. Faraday has ordered you to, but as he began to rub the throbbing bump between your legs it was becoming harder. You cast your eyes onto Dr. Hardy who seemed to be quite confused by the whole scenario but he was soothingly stroking your hand and forehead as you were squirming on the bed which helped a little. You closed your eyes down tight as you felt this sharp tingling in your toes, down your legs and soon everywhere in your body till the sweet sensation eventually reached to its top and you let out a shaky moan. 

“Come Dr. Hardy, look…you see how it’s twitching, look how the fluid is dripping out of her vagina, that’s how all the toxins are leaving her system.” Your heart was racing as fast as never before and actually felt happiness for those sweet minutes. 

Dr. Faraday used some gauze to wipe you clean, his touch making you hiss a bit from how sensitive you were but once he was done, he told you to pull your underwear back on. 

“Do you feel hungry?”

“Not much….but…I could eat some sweets.” As soon as you said it, Faraday smirked confidently at Dr. Hardy who was still quite frozen down by the events but as he looked down at you, he gave you a small smile. 

******************************************

Dr. Hardy’s visits so far were neutral to you, but this morning you were actually waiting quite impatiently for him and his colleague to arrive. 

Once they arrived and the door was locked your cheek was already flushed and it only became redder when Dr. Hardy handled you, a bar of chocolate. 

“Good morning (Y/N). “They both said and you greeted them as well, before you’ve unwrapped the chocolate and put a few pieces inside your mouth, enjoying how the sweet taste spread all over your wet tongue. 

“Thank you, Dr. Hardy.” You wouldn’t have thought that he’d remember what you said yesterday or more precisely care much about it, but you certainly appreciated the gesture. 

“That’s alright…How are you feeling today?”

“I…I feel a little better.”

Hardy was surprised but he smiled with honest happiness to see you recovering already. As Faraday sat down on your bed you followed his orders and soon you were there without your panties on, with his fingers slowly stroking your pussy lips. 

“Help me, Hardy, while I’m stimulating her clitoris, you should do the same with her vaginal opening. No need for penetration, only at the entrance of it.” You ran your eyes at Dr. Hardy who shifted closer to your body and was about to touch you but Faraday pushed his hand away. “No, lean down between her legs, that way I can show you how to do it.” As Faraday held onto your ankle you shivered a bit but allowed him to move your leg farther so your spread would be wider. “Just press your finger there, Dr. Hardy, gently rub it, in circles.” 

You didn’t really know what to think of all of this. You looked down at the two of them but you couldn’t really think much as soon as Hardy’s thumb was pressed against your entrance. You lightly arched your back and shifted to press yourself more against him, but Faraday reached up and soothingly stroked your stomach through your nightwear. Suddenly you felt so embarrassed because of your reaction but it was more like a reflex than anything out of purpose. 

“I’m not in favor of tying a patient down, but you need to let us do the therapy properly without you unnecessarily overreacting it and throwing a tantrum like this. Don’t squirm, just like you wouldn’t do so during a smaller surgery either.” 

Faraday’s voice was strict and he waited for your response before he slipped his finger back on your clit and Hardy soon continued rubbing around your entrance, now with more pressure than before. You had to breath loudly and quickly. It was almost impossible to stay still but then you felt how Dr. Hardy held onto your hand with his free one. You looked at the younger doctor and blushed as he was looking into your eyes instead of down between your legs. 

“Calm down, it’ll be okay…you’re doing so well (Y/N).” Hardy said on a soothing voice.

You gently stroked his arm with your thumb but you had to close your eyes down tight, as Faraday began to pull his finger up and down then in circling movement on your clit. You felt how close you were, you bit down on your lower lip. You felt how the two men’s fingers were moving faster and harder against your cunt to the point a muttered moan has left your mouth, which lasted for almost a whole minute. Your body trembled into the feeling, and you looked aside relieved at Dr. Faraday who pressed his palm tight against your cunt, which felt so nice to come off your orgasm like that. The ginger doctor reached out with his other hand to press the back of his palm against your forehead, while his eyes were neutrally on you. 

“Open your nightwear up at your chest, please.” You obeyed to Dr. Faraday’s request and unbuttoned the few top buttons for which he’s reached down to reveal your bare chest. “You see, Dr. Hardy? How perky the nipples are…” Even though you just came off your orgasm as soon as he took your nipple between his fingertips you felt more desire to be touched. Meanwhile Faraday gestured to the younger doctor to touch your other nipple and eventually he did. You never had thought that simply by touching your breasts would cause such pleasurable feelings. “You have to learn not to be too greedy dear (Y/N). Tomorrow we’ll continue your therapy, but do not touch yourself under any circumstances, you understand?” You felt the painful ache once they’ve stopped touching your breasts, and as they’ve eventually left. 

******************************************

Later on that day you were downstairs having dinner with your parents, and surprisingly you had a great appetite so you were almost finished with your cottage pie, while you were reading the newest number of Vogue. But in fact you weren’t interested in the articles of the trendiest hats nor the tricks on how to lose weight but behind the pages you were in fact thinking of those emerald and ocean blue pair of eyes, those magical hands. Faraday’s order was more than tough, you had an itching pain and desire between your legs ever since they left, but you kept yourself to your promise, even though your thoughts were on them. 

“How’s the therapy going, my dear?” You were snapped out of your thoughts by your mother and you put the magazine down. 

“Good…Dr. Faraday thinks I’m getting better already.” 

Yes. His therapy. Was it something common? Was it professional? Even if it was, there was something sinful about it, and beautiful at the same time. 

******************************************

The night was the worst, you panted as you felt an intense throbbing between your legs, you tried to distract your mind but it was useless. You needed several hours to finally fall asleep but it was worthy as you were woken up by the two handsome doctors in the morning.  
You noticed how their suits were placed on two chairs and you had to say they both looked dashing in their suspenders. 

“Did you keep yourself to my order?” Faraday asked while he pulled the blanket off you and without any hesitation has pulled your underwear down, a smirk crossing through his face as he spotted a damp spot on the inside of your panties. 

“I did…even if it was really hard.” However you felt some comfort that they were there now. Without the suits on them, you could see how thin Dr. Faraday was, and it took away nothing from his handsome look, but you were quite fond of Dr. Hardy’s fit look as well. 

“Take your nightwear off, Miss.” Faraday has spoken and once you did, he placed his palms onto your breasts, slowly massaged them while Hardy only stood next to your four-poster bed and was leaned against a pole. You noticed how he briefly adjusted his pants, before he stepped up closer as Faraday has instructed him to. “Now, we’ll try something else. (Y/N), hold onto your ankles and pull them back as much as you can, if it’s more comfortable bend your knees….that’s it, perfect.” You felt how even the chilly breeze caused a twitch in your clit as you were spread out like that due to the position. You cast your eyes up at Dr. Hardy, whose ears were red and his cheek as well. Your chest was moving up and down fast as you were waiting in anticipation that what will happen next. You shivered as Faraday ran his fingertips along your folds, clit then at your entrance, whimpering as he pushed one of his fingers inside. You weren’t a virgin, but it’s been many years ago since the last time you’ve been with someone and it hasn’t caused any pleasure before. You panted as he began to push his finger in and out, but he soon stopped then patted the mattress. “Dr. Hardy, if you may.” Your breathing became hitched as the shorter doctor climbed up onto your bed. “Start rubbing your glans against her vagina.” 

“…Dr. Faraday?” Hardy stopped and questioningly stared at his older colleague. 

“Our fingers are too rough for this, we need something smoother. Remember that her recovery is in our hands, Robert. I hope we wouldn’t have to stop the therapy because of you.” Faraday has spoken in a frustrated voice tone while he checked the time on the clock. 

“..n-no.” Your breathing only became faster as you watched Dr. Hardy unbuttoning his black pants. He pushed his striped underwear apart at the front and tucked his semi-hard cock out. It had a nice round pink head. 

Once he scooted closer and slowly pressed the head of his cock against your folds, you held tighter onto your ankles. You looked into his beautiful blue eyes and muttered your moan as you felt how some wetness was oozing out through the slit of his cock onto your clit and folds. You glanced down and saw how his cock grew longer now as it was fully hard. You’d say it was an average length, maybe a bit shorter but the way he was rubbing it along your pussy you felt like you could come in any minute. You looked aside at Faraday who lit a cigarette for himself and rested his eyes on the two of you as he’s sat down in the chair. 

“You may perform a penetration now, Dr. Hardy, but Miss (Y/N) remember, you can’t let go off your ankles.” 

For the first time Dr. Hardy didn’t hesitate nor did he ask any questions and you whimpered once he’s entered you. He rested his hands on your pillow as he was giving deep thrusts. God how good he felt inside you. He had his eyes closed during the whole time, so you could watch his face without feeling any guilt. His blonde locks fell onto his face and he just looked more handsome than ever. His pubic hair tickled your clit anytime he pressed his cock deep inside you. Then you just tilted your head to the side and saw how Faraday’s eyes were on the two of you, exhaling the smoke out through his nostrils. You kept looking at him as you reached your orgasm, then after a few more thrusts Dr. Hardy reached his as well. You didn’t react right away but soon you had a worried look on your face as you felt how he’s come inside you, but just as Faraday has read your thoughts he walked up to you as soon as Hardy pulled his length out of you. He placed a gauze under your hole and gently pushed on your stomach. 

“Push it out now Miss (Y/N). Harder..” You pushed hard and felt how Hardy’s cum ran out of you. You were pushing for a bit longer, till Faraday wiped you clean and told you to stop. You were looking for an eye contact with Hardy but he hasn’t looked at you. Faraday leaned down to your bed once he’s put out his cigarette and pulled your folds apart. “You do not need to worry Miss. Only a man’s fluids can wash out those harmful toxins you have inside you…we shall see how this will improve but for now things are looking healthier down here..what do you think Dr. Hardy?”

Strangely you felt relieved as Hardy finally looked at you then hummed quietly as he gently stroked your hole in circling movement with his fingertip. 

“Yes, I agree Dr. Faraday.” 

Afterwards Hardy measured your weight while you were still naked and they seemed pretty pleased that you’ve gained almost 4 pounds since they started their special therapy. 

******************************************

For the next few days the therapy remained the same as the day before, Hardy ‘cleansing’ you with his fluids, but then on a Saturday morning Faraday came up with another method. He sat down on your bed and undid his pants. You felt wetness between your legs as you saw his long erection and the ginger pubic hair around it. His size was definitely impressive, and you crawled up naked into his lap as he gestured with his hand. You lowered down slowly and moaned as you felt his hardness inside you. 

“Dr. Hardy, come here and penetrate the patient in her vagina.” You looked down into Faraday’s cold gaze then you bit down on your lower lip as you felt the head of Hardy’s cock at your entrance where Faraday was already inside you. You rested your palm against the wall as the younger doctor firmly pushed his cock up inside you. “I know it may feel a little overwhelming but sometimes you have to suffer a bit in the sake of recovery.” It indeed hurt at first, you closed your eyes down as Hardy grabbed onto your breasts and began to thrust up inside you although Faraday soon took his hands off your breasts. “Hold onto her shoulder if you need any help for balance, but don’t cover her breasts, I need to see how her nipples change.” You slipped your hands onto your stomach and God you could swear you were feeling them moving inside you with their cocks. You remained still as much as it was possible and allowed Dr. Faraday and Dr. Hardy to thrust up inside your hole. It surprised you but turned you on at the same time how professional Faraday has remained the whole time. You looked down at him and only noticed a spark of change on his face as he furrowed his brows and panted as he came inside you. He soon pulled his length out of you and instructed you to lay down on your back. You saw and felt how wet you were because of his come. You saw how some stick to Dr. Hardy’s cock and moaned as he began to move faster on top of you till you came and he came almost at the same time as you. 

You pushed their fat loads out onto the gauze what Faraday held under you, what both men were witnessing with attention. 

“Dress up now, we’ll take a little walk outside.” Faraday said once he’s put the gauze into a box and put it away in his bag. 

“Outside?” 

“Yes. Dr. Faraday said it’d do good to your skin and mood to take a walk in Victoria Park.” Hardy explained.

You hesitated a little but after so many weeks you decided to leave the house. 

******************************************

Soon you were walking by a pond in your boatneck sleeveless tea dress, in Victoria Park, between the two doctors. Faraday towered above you, but as you had your peep toes on you Dr. Hardy was around your height, maybe even a bit shorter. But God, they both were so extremely good looking, smoking on their cigarettes. The walk was amazing. You’ve gotten to know that Faraday moved to London lately from a small town, since he had too many bad memories in his past at that place, also the death of someone he cared for has made him want to leave that place too, but apparently it worked out well for him, since he became a respected doctor at the hospital in London. Meanwhile Hardy told you about the most interesting case of a patient who preferred to remain unnamed but who was aware of his wife poisoning him for the sake of their amorous but crazy marriage. You found the doctors’ company great and you were truly happy. The thought of suicide now seemed so far and alien, as if those weren’t even your thoughts back then. 

******************************************

Your eyes were rested on Hardy’s beautiful face while he was gently brushing a feather along your breasts and around your nipples. He was laid down on the bed next to you while Dr. Faraday’s tongue was pressed against your clit, his mustache felt nice against your sensitive skin. It was a therapy, and you knew you shouldn’t feel anything but as you were holding your eyes on the younger doctor you felt like your heart wasn’t only beating from the pleasant feeling of having Faraday’s tongue on your pussy. Dr. Hardy had a small smile on his face as he looked into your eyes and you suddenly had a desire to kiss him, but of course such wasn’t part of your therapy. You cast your eyes back between your legs and felt how your lap tingled with need as Faraday pushed his tongue deep inside your hole. His eyes were closed down and his tongue began to flip and twirl more and harder inside you. You grabbed a hold of the edges of your pillow and panted as you were getting closer to your orgasm. Your nipples were so sensitive how Hardy continued pulling the feather softly along your delicate skin. Faraday sucked on your clit while he pushed two fingers up inside your hole. You thought that he’d continue but your eyes widened as he unbuttoned his pants in a rush and within a few seconds he’s pulled you on top of him and he began to thrust but after just a couple of thrusts, he came deep inside you. You heard how he muttered a name quietly as he came down of his orgasm, but you were sure that Hardy didn’t hear it. ‘Caroline’. He needed a few seconds before he pushed you on your back, and without needing to say Hardy untucked his own cock then once he’s rolled you on your side, he’s slipped his cock inside the leaking hole of yours, already filled with Faraday’s come. You were still thinking about that name and wondered whether she was the woman from the small town about whom Faraday has mentioned to have feelings for. But your thoughts became blurry as Hardy’s warm cock began to bump against a sweet spot inside you, for which you’ve soon reached your orgasm. 

******************************************

“I’m calling you, because I won’t be able to attend the therapy today. I’m down with the flu and I have a high fever. I wouldn’t want to risk it so you two would get infected.” Faraday said in between coughs while he was on the phone with Hardy. 

“But I’ll go. I think we’ve been doing it for long enough together that now I could do it on my own.”

“Of course. But do remember that she’s a patient, and you are her doctor. Keep it professional, and leave your clothes on, just like we did before. Don’t let any feelings to get involved. And once you’re finished please contact me.” 

“I’ll do so. Talk to you later Dr. Faraday.” 

******************************************

Unlike other times now you were impatiently waiting in your room, walking up and down, and as soon as you heard the creaky stairs, you opened the door. 

“Good morning Dr. Hardy.”

“Miss (Y/N), morning…you look healthy as ever. Sadly Dr. Faraday cannot join us today. The flue, you see. But we won’t skip today’s therapy of course.” You took a step back as he entered and locked the door. He took his suit off which he placed on the chair where he sat down and you were standing by your bed barefoot. “Undress, please.” 

You were upset that Faraday wasn’t there but somehow it also gave you a sort of new feeling, a little more confidence maybe. You took off your nightwear. You glanced at the handsome doctor as he lit a cigarette for himself but never took his eyes of your body. Then you pushed your laced panties down which dropped on the carpet. 

“Touch yourself…” His voice was raspy and you noticed how his freckled cheek was all flushed. 

You didn’t ask any questions, just did what he asked you to do. You slipped your hand between your legs and slowly began to rub your palm against your pussy, it was a pleasant feeling but of course nothing like what it felt like to be touched by the doctors. He blew the smoke out then once he inhaled in more he put it out in the ashtray and got up from the chair. You watched him as he walked up to you, and placed his hands onto your breasts. 

“Couldn’t we do it without your clothes on, Dr. Hardy?” You shyly slipped your hand onto his cheek and gently stroked it with your thumb. “I’d not say a word to Dr. Faraday about it.” There was something cold about them being in their clothes all the time…also degrading, and you wished at least once you could see Dr. Hardy without his clothes on. 

“I shouldn’t.” You bit down on your lower lip as he held onto your wrist then pressed some kisses into your palm. “Get on the bed, on all fours.” You chuckled excitedly as he took his suspenders off and began to undo the buttons on his white shirt. He grinned at you and followed you with his eyes as you got on your bed and got in the position, he’s asked you to. “No peeking missy!” He snorted as you still peeked back now and then. His hairy chest was hot just like the little belly fat of his. His upper arms and shoulder were covered in freckles, he was so good looking. You wanted him so badly. Once his pants gotten off too, you ran your eyes on his hairy legs, then back onto his hardness covered with pubic hair around it. 

“What a handsome devil you are, Dr. Hardy.” You purred.

You hissed as he slapped your buttock then moaned in joy as soon as he’s thrust his cock up inside you. He gave a few thrusts like that but soon he’s pulled you up, and grabbed onto your breasts. “You’re beautiful…gorgeous….(Y/N)” You looked back above your shoulder into his ocean blue eyes then after a little hesitation his lips smashed against yours. Some tears filled your eyes from the overwhelming happiness, you moaned against his tongue, he kissed so passionately and so well. You dig your fingers along his gelled back blonde locks and your body was moving along with his in the rhythm he was fucking you. You panted how his lips were soon on your neck and he began to suck a hickey there. One of his hand was down between your legs, rubbing your clit, in such a knowing way. It was like he knew your body better than you. He had to cover your mouth to prevent your loud moan to be heard downstairs. He pushed on you slightly to change position, but before that, you pulled him in for a heated kiss. He pressed your back against one of the wooden poles of your bed. He sucked on your nipples while he was jerking his length, then soon it was thrust back inside you. He held tightly onto the pole above your head as he was pulling himself as deep as possible inside you. His kisses all over your neck and lips were driving you crazy. You held tight onto him and whimpered from each thrust. 

“Ah…Robert…faster, please…” 

His grunts were so hot, and you closed your eyes down tight as your second orgasm hit you, your pussy walls pulsing fast around his length which kept moving fast inside you. The wooden pole cracked but didn’t break once he gave one last firm thrust as he came inside you. You smiled and gently stroked his locks once he looked up into your eyes. 

“You’re different than any other men I’ve met.” You whispered before you kissed him gently and nuzzled your nose against his. You felt like you loved him but you didn’t dare to phrase the words. 

******************************************

Faraday soon recovered and then the therapies went on the same way as they did before you and Dr. Hardy were on your own. You missed those days, but you didn’t mean to tell what has happened. However, one day things took a turn in your life. . .

“When was your last menstrual cycle?” Faraday asked on a nervous voice tone.

“About two…two or three months ago…” 

“Two or three months?!” Faraday was furious, and he pressed his hand onto some spots on your stomach. There was definitely a bump on your belly, but due to your returned good appetite and the chocolates what Dr. Hardy has been giving you, you were in the belief that you were only gaining weight because of that, and somehow your period didn’t really come up during the therapies. “She’s pregnant.”

“What?!” Hardy looked at him and you were surprised how the news shocked both of them, as if they weren’t having sex with you in the last couple of months. “It can be yours too, don’t look at me like that Faraday.”

“Mine? You were the one who were doing the penetration for a whole week, I only did it after that.” Faraday snapped back at his colleague before he looked down at you. “Well…you can’t have abortion now, it’d not be safe in the third month.” 

“I…I wouldn’t….” You couldn’t finish your sentence as Hardy has interrupted you.

“At least then take the responsibility.”

“Me?! Even if the child would be mine, I can’t! I just earned enough money to buy Hundreds Hall. I didn’t plan on becoming a father!”

“Well neither did I! My godmother would kill me! I have yet to work on my career!” 

Both of their words were as if they were stabbing you, but it hurt even more than that. They were arguing over your baby as if you weren’t even there. 

“Out! The both of you! I don’t want to see either of you ever again!” You got out of your bed and pushed on them. 

“Calm down! …Look what you’ve done Hardy, her hysteria has come back!”

“What I’ve done?!” Hardy furrowed his brows at Faraday then he’s just left without saying another word to any of you. 

“Calm down (Y/N)!”

“I won’t! I won’t! How could you have done this to me?! Use me like some doll for your own pleasures then just throw me out into the trash like I never even existed?!”

“You’re talking nonsense.” Faraday watched as you ran out to the bathroom and threw up. You slipped down on the floor and broke out into tears. He hesitated but eventually walked to the bathroom and once he flushed the toilet, he crouched down to you. “Your therapy would have ended this week anyway….we’ve reached what we wanted, your appetite has returned. You’re going out again among people, and you found yourself a job……Listen, I’ll be moving to Hundreds Hall next week….but what good I’d do to you if I’d ask you to marry me? You don’t love me, and I don’t love you either….wouldn’t it bring back your lethargy to live with a man you don’t love?”

“And what are my chances as a single mother? My parents… they care for me of course….but they’d not have me under their roof as a knocked up woman without a husband.” 

“You love Dr. Hardy.”

“I---I do, but…that doesn’t mean I’d not be a good wife to you. I’d tidy Hundreds Hall, I’d cook for you, I’d fulfill any of your desires in bed. I swear. Caroline…was this the woman who broke up the engagement with you? If you are afraid that would happen again, I promise I’d not do that…I’m not a cruel woman. And I do have feelings for you too, you’re handsome and intelligent…and I would really do my best to be the wife you’ve always deserved to have. I’m nothing like your Caroline.”

******************************************

“You’re no better than a whore, bearing his child in your stomach.” You whimpered as Faraday was firmly thrusting his cock inside you as he pushed you against the vast shattered mirror in the hall of Hundreds Hall. “But I’m your husband and you belong to me…just as this house.” You watched as he ran his fingertips along the shattered mirror and watched his own reflection with a smirk on his face before he sped up his thrusts. You were there naked while he was fully dressed up. You kissed him on the lips and panted how he roughly thrust up inside you as he emptied his seeds there. You looked into his cold stare as he grabbed a hold of your chin. “Go upstairs and dress up into a decent looking dress, we’ll have the Christmas Dinner Party just in a few hours. Would you like your present after the dinner?” He rubbed his nose against your cheek, and you blushed deeply. 

“Yes husband.” You smiled at him before you picked up your robe from the floor and put it on you before you hurried upstairs, as much as your big belly allowed you to run. You put on a Grable tea dress in your favorite color and soon finished doing your make-up as well. The dress didn’t look perfect on you but you were still pretty even if you were in your ninth month.

******************************************

You knew all the guests, they were locals, but both you and Faraday frozen down as Dr. Hardy entered on the side of a young blonde woman, who dressed overly richer than any of the guests or you, just like Dr. Hardy himself. You felt the anger overwhelming you as you looked at the two, then you cast your eyes at your husband who looked even angrier than you. 

“Dr. Hardy…I don’t remember I’d have invited you.”

“Oh there was no need for that…after all we’re such great friends, and we have a whole history in the past, don’t we, Mrs. Faraday? As a matter of fact, like a good host would do, we’re hoping to get a room for the night.” 

You hated how stiff up and arrogant both him and his company looked like, but your husband eventually nodded and allowed them inside. 

“When are you expecting the baby, darling? My fiancé told me all about you.” You frowned at the blonde girl and you had to inhale deep to calm yourself down. 

“Easy darling, you wouldn’t want your hysteria to return now, wouldn’t you?” Your eyes widened at her words as you looked at her then you looked up at your husband whose face was all red and you could tell he was full of anger. 

“Why are you here, Dr. Hardy?” Faraday asked as the four of you were slowly walking up to the living room. 

“You see the problem is that my dear Hannah can’t get pregnant, she’s infertile…but then I told her about our little therapy and what was the result of that….like you can see I don’t lack any money old sport….so you just tell me a number, I’ll pay, and the baby is ours.” Faraday stopped and glared down at Dr. Hardy. “Before you say anything, I have a feeling they would most likely take away your diploma if I’d reveal your method of treating a patient with no more than a little depression…I have enough proof.”

You would have loved to slap Robert up but then a guest approached you and began to talk to Faraday. 

Some hours passed till Hardy walked up to you and asked you for a dance but more likely bribed you into it, and the same happened as Hannah has approached Faraday. You looked with hate at the man you once loved. Your feelings were mixed, you felt jealousy, hatred and anger at the same time. You were slowly dancing with him and felt sick how his hand rested on your hip and he was discretely stroking you with his thumb. 

“Does he fuck you as good as I did? Or do you miss my cock? Remember those days? When he was sick and it was only you and me?” He whispered into your ear and brushed his lips against your earlobe. 

“It’s none of your business Robert. You’re no more than a sneaky careerist bastard.” You muttered then looked down at him disgustedly as he rubbed his bulged pants front against your thigh for a brief moment as you danced. 

“I bet, if I’d slip my hands inside your panties, you’d be soaking wet for me.” 

You pushed him away and walked farther to sit down on the sofa. As soon as Faraday sat down next to you, you leaned over and told him everything. 

“We’ll give them the room where the library used to be.” That’s the only thing he said before you said goodbye to the rest of the guests who were all leaving. 

******************************************

You held your eyes on your husband as he was sitting at the edge of your bed with his eyes closed. You scooted up closer to him but didn’t say a word. However, you stirred as you heard Hannah’s scream from downstairs. 

“You know Caroline’s death wasn’t an accident….” He said on a shaky voice then as he clenched his fists another scream came from downstairs. You had no idea what was going on but you continued to listen to him. “I killed her…and I’ll do the same with these two…” Of course, his words frightened you but you soon slipped a knife into his hand while you pulled a handgun out from under your pillow and followed him down the stairs. You stared in awe as he reached his arm out not far from the door and it has opened up abruptly. Causing Hannah to scream up once more. 

“What kind of room is it? The damn books were floating around and then the bookshelf almost fell on me!!” Hannah yelled while Hardy tried his best to calm her down and come up with explanations. However they both paused as they noticed the knife and the gun. 

“You won’t get away with this! Both of you will end up in a nuthouse where you belong!” Hardy shouted as he was looking for some object with which he could protect himself. 

“Maybe you’re right….maybe the weapons aren’t even necessary.” Faraday said with a smirk on his face, he dropped the knife down and while you were aiming your gun at Hannah and Hardy, Faraday put a cigarette in his mouth then lit it with a match for which both Hannah and Hardy were set on fire. You took a few steps back as they both began to scream. You watched your husband as he closed his eyes down and as he clenched his fist a bookshelf soon began to burn as well. You picked up the knife then pulled him out before you closed the room. 

“What….what I….I don’t understand!” It wasn’t like you didn’t want them dead but it was too much to process.” 

“This house…it gives me…it gives me a certain power…it’s one with me.” You didn’t know what that supposed to mean but you pulled him down for a kiss. 

“Thank you for saving us.” You whispered against his lips before you made a phone call about the fire. 

Of course, you knew this house meant something more to your husband from the very beginning. He’s been obsessed enough to buy it even if it meant he was living on crumbs for months. But what you once witnessed has frozen you down.

You couldn’t sleep one night and noticed how Faraday wasn’t there in bed so you left your room and soon you spotted him in the hall, up from the staircase. You saw how he was only in his nightshirt and was rubbing his penis against the hall’s wall, while he was stroking the plaster design of the wall. You followed him to the corridor which lead to the kitchen, you watched him stroking the walls with his fingertips as he walked on. Then you stopped as you spotted him fondling the old bells which were for the old staff of the house before he pulled the cupboard aside which revealed a hole in the wall. It was odd yet hot in a weird way to watch him basically fuck Hundreds Hall. He kept stroking the wall and humping the hole till he came hard with a grunt. It seemed like a weird ritual to you but you found out that it kept happening every week. 

***************************

You slowly licked your tongue along his shaft, twirling your tongue around the head of his cock before you took him wholly and buried your nose in his ginger pubic hair while your eyes were on him. He stroked your locks while he was thrusting his cock down your throat. You stroked his stomach and chest as you reached up. Your eyes watered from his length and as the warm semen squirted down your throat you swallowed it all down. 

He soon pulled you up for a kiss and hugged you to himself. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Faraday’s words made you so happy, even if neither of you said yes at the altar because of love it was soon formed. You smiled as he put you up on the dressing table and thrust his cock inside you. 

“Do you only love me, or Hundreds Hall too?” You whispered into his ear and began to press some kisses along his neck. “I saw you…in the kitchen, at nights…” You looked into his eyes, and you planted a kiss on his lips. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it….you told me how you’ve wanted to live here ever since you saw it as a little boy, and now it’s yours…just like me.” You leaned against the mirror as he sped up his thrusts and grabbed firmly onto your hair. “I think it’s hot…you’re the lord of this house, it’s your property…only yours.” You smirked how he groaned lowly and came inside you. You stroked his neatly trimmed hair, but you glanced up as there was some crying from the nursery. “I’ll be right back…” You bit down on your lower lip as he pressed his lips tightly against one of your nipples and sucked on it till some milk sprayed inside his mouth. “Leave some for your son too…”

“Hurry back, I won’t let you sleep till you have your orgasm too. It’s doctor’s order.” 

You snickered about his words but nodded, and once you got ready you walked upstairs in a silk robe to the nursery. You smiled as you looked down at your son crying in his crib. He was beautiful, just like his father. Ginger hair, same nose, same lips. As soon as you picked him up, he stopped crying and cast his green pair of eyes up at you. 

There were some points in the beginning when you wished the father would be Dr. Robert Hardy, the man you once loved so badly, but as time flew by you prayed every night that the child would be Faraday’s and thankfully things turned out according to your wish, just like the one to live with someone who truly loves you.


End file.
